jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy Adventure
Jeremy Adventure is a platform video game developed by JeremyWorks Interactive and published by JeremySoft. It was originally released in 1997 for the PlayStation, Sega Saturn and the Nintendo 64, it was re-released for the Sony Greatest Hits line-up in 1998; for the Platinum Range and Best for Family line-ups in 1999; and for the PSone Books line-up in 2002 for the PlayStation. It was later ported to the Game Boy and Microsoft Windows in 1998. It was also released for PlayStation Network, Steam and Xbox Live in 2010 and 2012. As of May 2016, the Xbox 360 version of Jeremy Adventure is compatible with Xbox One. This was the first game to use the PinkBlue Engine. Jeremy Adventure is the first game in the ''Jeremy Adventure'' series using characters from ''Jeremy Universal'', chronicling the creation of the main protagonist Jeremy at the hands of the main antagonist Mavi and her army. It follows Jeremy, and his attempts to save Hubtoons City. Jeremy Adventure received generally positive reviews from critics, praising its graphics and controls. The game was also a commercial success, selling nearly 4 million copies worldwide. It is now available for download at the PlayStation Store and Steam in 2010. A reboot of the game, titled ''Jeremy Adventure: Reunion'', was released in 2015, and Jeremy Adventure: Crazy Trilogy, was released in 2016. Gameplay Jeremy Adventure is a platform game and the gameplay is very similar to that of Super Mario 64, and it is made up of different levels (realms), all connected together by hub worlds (homeworlds). The goal in each homeworld is to collect a certain amount of items, be it coins, tokens, or blue coins, in each realm in order to travel to the next homeworld. Most of the goals deal with getting the main character, Jeremy. Each homeworld and its realms are progressively more difficult than the last. The first few realms are small fields with few ways to die, but they become harder later in the game. Many later levels focus on Jeremy's ability to jump from platform to platform, his ability also growing Marshmallow and plants and throwing Marshmallow and plants. Additionally, Jeremy's slingshot used to vanquish enemies. Each homeworld contains an optional boss to defeat, except for the final homeworld where the boss is mandatory. Throughout the game Jeremy's health is indicated by his head. When Jeremy's head is smiling, he is at full health. After taking a hit Jeremy's head gets worried, and with another hit, his head starts freaking out. Another hit and Jeremy's head turns into a skeleton with only one hit left before the player loses one life. After all lives are lost the player has uninterruptedly returned to Hubtoons City. Save points are placed throughout each homeworld. Once the player gets a token behind a save point which is accessible for the remainder of the game. The player can beat bosses in some levels, the final boss is Mavi, After the player defeat her, Mavi lunched out, goes to her ship and leaves. All the other bosses were in the other levels. Realms * Hubtoons City ** Level 1: Mountain Hills ** Level 2: Chocolate Land - Can't be played before having 2 J Tokens ** Level 3: Toy World - Can't be played before having 5 J Tokens ** Boss 1: Big Spider- Can't be played before having 8 J Tokens * High Field ** Level 4: Willow Lands ** Level 5: Darker Cave - Can't be played before having 15 J Tokens ** Level 6: Wind Hill - Can't be played before having 18 J Tokens ** Level 7: Red Factory - Can't be played before having 22 J Tokens ** Level 8: Log Village - Can't be played before having 26 J Tokens ** Level 9: Tappy Cook - Can't be played before having 30 J Tokens ** Level 10: NickTown - Can't be played before having 34 J Tokens ** Level 11: Ice Land - Can't be played before having 39 J Tokens ** Level 12: Sky World - Can't be played before having 41 J Tokens ** Level 13: Metal Lands - Can't be played before having 47 J Tokens ** Level 14: Farm of Doom - Can't be played before having 50 J Tokens ** Level 15: Leaf Lands - Can't be played before having 54 J Tokens ** Level 16: Cove Gob - Can't be played before having 60 J Tokens ** Level 17: Disturbing Town - Can't be played before having 63 J Tokens ** Boss 2: Winka Girl - Can't be played before having 67 J Tokens * Moonlight Lake ** Level 18: Wacklands ** Level 19: Bird Cage - Can't be played before having 72 J Tokens ** Level 20: Seen Check - Can't be played before having 75 J Tokens ** Level 21: Wacky Land - Can't be played before having 79 J Tokens ** Level 22: Lory Hole - Can't be played before having 80 J Tokens ** Level 23: Bee Ware - Can't be played before having 83 J Tokens ** Level 24: Junkyard - Can't be played before having 87 J Tokens ** Level 25: Windfall Creek - Can't be played before having 90 J Tokens ** Level 26: Red Madness - Can't be played before having 93 J Tokens ** Level 27: Water Dock - Can't be played before having 95 J Tokens ** Level 28: Woodland - Can't be played before having 97 J Tokens ** Level 29: Green Land - Can't be played before having 98 J Tokens ** Level 30: Mavi's Liar - Can't be played before having 99 J Tokens ** Level 31: Mavi - Can't be played before having 100 J Tokens Plot Before the game begins, it takes place 3 month after event of JeremyToons: The Movie and Jeremy: The Great Escape, Jeremy is having fun in HubTown and then a evil female named Mavi came here to destroy the city, Jeremy needs to save his city, until he flying away to Hubtoons City. More coming soon! Characters Main article: List of Jeremy Adventures characters Jeremy is the main character. He can find any coins, tokens and blue coins. Mavi is the main antagonist, who is evil. Development Jeremy Adventure ''began development in 1991 under the title ''Jeremy X-treme, During that time JeremySoft was bankrupt, and the absence of limbs on Jeremy Adventure was due to various technical limitations encountered. In its early development, Jeremy Adventure ''was produced for Sega Genesis consoles which featured a two-player mode. In 1994, JeremyWorks Studios' video game arm JeremyWorks Interactive decided to move the project to the PlayStation, Sega Saturn and Nintendo 64 for its superior hardware. JeremySoft decided to move the project to the PlayStation, Sega Saturn and Nintendo 64 for its superior hardware. The title of the game was changed to ''Jeremy Adventure in May 1995. For the game, Nova Young programmed a new engine named "PinkBlue Engine", which features face animation creation and vegetation programming and modeling software tools and the first game to use it was Wild Racer, which was released the same year as the engine and the engine was credited as Modified JeremySoft Engine. The music for Jeremy Adventure ''was composed by Mark Mothersbaugh (best known for the Nickelodeon's ''Rugrats), Jeremy Carpenter designed for the game. Download The game is now available for download on PlayStation Store for the PlayStation Vita, PlayStation Portable and PlayStation 3 in North America and in Japan for $5.99 or 436 yen. It was released to the PlayStation Store in Europe on March 17, 2010. The game is now also available for download on Xbox Live for Xbox 360 in North America on August 4, 2012. Reception Jeremy Adventure received generally positive reviews from video games critics and was also a commercial success particularly in Europe, eventually becoming a PlayStation Greatest Hits game. Over four million copies were sold. Sequels, spin-offs and remakes Main article: Jeremy Adventure (series) Gallery Main article: Jeremy Adventure/Gallery Beta elements Main article: Jeremy Adventure/Beta elements Trivia * Jeremy Adventure ''is inspired by Nintendo's ''Super Mario 64, Universal Interactive's Crash Bandicoot and Fox Interactive's Croc: Legend of the Gobbos. * This is the first game to be published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. Category:Video Game Category:Jeremy Adventure